


The Truly Gifted few

by thedyslexicwizard



Series: the good, the bad, the Gifted [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Discrimination, F/M, Speciesism, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedyslexicwizard/pseuds/thedyslexicwizard
Summary: Ever since animals became sentient there have been the Gifted. In the early days, we were called demigods or deities. Robin Hood and Hercules both Gifted. We were made legends, but now the world sees us as reasonless misfits. The world praises anti-gifted corporations as heroes. AGU, Bright Lance and many other companies or government projects all tasked with trying to handle us, they think of us as monsters, we can be if needed. We just want to be accepted as mammals, we want to live a life free of the fear of rejection from the majority. Their world is revolved against us, many rally to harshen the punishment of being Gifted, and if being stripped of your right isn’t enough. There is good is some, they believe we are treated unfairly; they try to push for our rights. The most famous gifted sympathisers is gazelle, many claim she’s Gifted thought it is proven that’s she a simple generic. Some have tried to silence her for being a “misfit fucker” none have succeeded due to our intervention. This is the world we live in, a world were if any stand up for us they'll be silenced. The ones who think they can stop us praised as heroes. And then there's us stuck in the crosshairs.





	1. Through the eyes of them

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you read my name you can see this warning don't expect this to be 100% grammatical correct also expect some sentences to not make any reasonable sense. i hope you like the idea behind the AU
> 
> this is a parallel story to The purity foundation

Private document given to any members of the purity foundation

Document created by the witch doctor

Censored by the warden

Approved by Madam Date published 14/7/2015

"Gifted" is the title given to any animal born with abnormal power. Avian, reptilian or mammalian. The Gifted have no reason to exists, they defy laws of nature and physics. They biology from the samples offered by The Phoenix seem to indicate a completely different genetic sequence to their mother species even though it is compatible. Their bodies can heal any amount of damage the individual takes, even if the individual is reduced down to one cell they can rebuild their body within a year. This is not even covering the true thing that separates them, their power. Information provided by the Phoenix states that even the gifted **do not** understand how their powers work, but they all know one thing that they **cannot** use it to its fullest extent.

We should be all familiar with the laws about the Gifted. If not the standard procedure is if a Gifted is found they are to be stripped of all rights and evicted from their house if they own one and then are actively wanted fugitives. The Avians deal with gifted differently, they’re simply are given an id number registering them as gifted this id also includes something about insurance and other useless things. We don’t have any information about what the reptilian empire do with their gifted population, they seem to hide that secret even more than their royalty’s private life. Rumours say that they are trying to militarise their gifted population, but these are just rumours.

Back towards our Gifted problem here. the phoenix sold out two of his brothers and his father, Yuri (brother), Dominic (brother) and Luke (father) the problems about this is that nobody has seen Luke Savage in 5 years and that the Phoenix had tried to confront his brother Yuri and was disabled for a month due to suffering a severed neck during the confrontation. The Phoenix also states that conspiracy of a counsel of gifted is true and they call themself _The Counsel of One._

You may be asking how and why the Phoenix joined our side. He joined under his own will for personal matters. He is undergoing testing and he will be watched by the warden at all time on field or doing anything relating to work. He will be an incredible asset towards our understanding of the gifted and this may help with other projects we are working on.

Apologies about how this document is structured it had to be completed in a day. There will be a public document being released within the month due to the recent massacre. This document will not include anything relating (the Phoenix) or how the other species deal with their gifted. It will include a list of the most powerful gifted and countermeasures, this section is currently empty, sadly.

* * *

L6-2 N26v+5 uAx_2 N34/3

H3_3 IVy/2 rD-7 O2+3 xg1_2 R_3 1/2_1

Ni2/1 qi[d2 o1-4 6Xv+6 Sv_2 k_4/2 d3{2 Z3/2

Message to the AGU


	2. Gift or a burden?

 

Was it a gift or a burden that thought idling through her head, she couldn’t decide it gave her immortality and the powers but at the cost of permanently feeling disconnected from her friends, family and the majority world. If she were to tell her parents they would more than likely faint and one of her numerous siblings would overhear it and rush straight for the phone and call the AGU then condemn her to a life not worth living.

“Judy!” her mother's voice cutting through her almost day-dream state and awaking her to the real world

“Yes?” her almost instinctive response came out before she even thought of responding

“You need to help tend to the farm.” Her mother said it like every other day

She peered to her phone checking the time realising she completely skipped breakfast, she would let her thought consumer her another time. As she energetically leapt out of her bed she overheard an interesting broadcast from the radio

“By the end of January next year all towns and cities in the MAS (mammalian allied states) will have start having mandatory DNA test available to see if who is Gifted if anybody does not get a DNA test they shall be labelled as Gifted until proven otherwise.”

 _'Fuck now there doing something'_ she thought to herself angrily. She knew her parents would be waiting in line the day before the tests are available. She needed a way to escape or at least disappear if the world knew the truth she would be hunted for something she can’t control. Does anybody want to be Gifted in the first place?

While Judy was out in the fields doing boring laborious tasks she was thinking to herself a way of escaping.  
“You could just kill them all“ a sinister voice in suggested “it's not like they could stop you” the voice continued. “I won’t kill my family” she returned her whole mind now at war with itself. The voice didn’t care to stop “try it, embrace what you are and find your limits for all you know you might be the most powerful one ever.” She scoffed at that idea. Another voice came into play its tone much softer “lie and go to Zootopia. You’ve always wanted to go there and there are bound to be others like you.” It had a point with the sheer amount of mammals living in Zootopia there had to be some gifted, then the problem arose she had no idea where to look to find other gifted. That idea was the best and only real choice she had, she loathed the idea of lying directly to her parents, but she had to.

She could barely sleep that night the sadistic voice torturing her very mind “you’re not strong enough, if you were truly Gifted they would all be dead” “are you weak? You gave up your dream as soon as you found out you were Gifted. Overpower the will to stay hidden, show the power you hold”. _Why do I have to be Gifted?_ That thought overpowering the voice that tormented her.

When she finally got to sleep the thought came back and sat there unable to be moved Was it a ' _gift or a burden?_ '


	3. This world of ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy finds other gifted and finally truly feels at home and more is cleared up about this world.

“The unity between pred and prey is only held together because of the threat of the Gifted. They see us as outcast with no side to belong to, the truth is that we are a part of them as much as they are a part of us”

\- Unknown

Judy thought she’d wake up at the crack of dawn so that not many of her siblings would be awake, but no she instead woke up at the almost routine time of 11 am. _Well damn this complicates thing_ that being the only thought when see saw the time. She almost shot out of bed and towards the walnut wardrobe with an audible crack the doors flung open to a wide array of clothing and other miscellaneous items. Judy grabbed a navy blue Zike duffle bag and started rapidly stuffing clothing in the bag until about half way and then filling i with some miscellaneous items . Judy dressed herself in a sky blue t-shirt and black jeans. She turned her head her eyes scanning the room seeing her phone still laying upon the bedside table, walking toward the walnut table remembering she had stated some money in one of the draws. Violently ripping open the draws the green shine stoping her, puling the green bills out she could only stop to swear to herself that she had more money it was something ,so she from across the room threw the money into the bag. she started saying mental goodbyes then all the nostalgic memories flooding in, all the time she as a child played with her siblings and friends."you are not like them" a voice called "you may be a hopps but they call what you are the Devils spawn" it continued its tone authoritarian in nature, she couldn't deny the fact that her whole family called the Gifted the spawn of the devil himself. Judy turned around to look at her room the only place she truly felt safe, she was about abandon it and the life she knew. grabbing the bag and slinging it over her shoulder, she was ready but was her mind. 

"It's about fucking time they did something." Judy hearing her fathers voice as she crept down the stairs 

"Stu language!" her mother's voice sounding like it was almost in shock

"Bonnie really"

"Yes really. I do believe that the action the AGU is taking is needed. But I will not tolerate anybody swearing inside this house." 

"Mom Dad do you guys remember how close the recent massacre was to Bunnyborrow. it was only 60 miles away! Some are saying the town was destroyed the flick of the Gifted paw." Judy hearing her older sister violets voice 

the light brown rabbit turned her head to the side seeing Judy and adding the comment " look who's finally awake... wait are you going somewhere?"

' _shit shit shit. i haven't thought of a lie. just say the first thing that comes in to mind_ ' the feeling of shear stupidity flooded her body as she didn't have anything to say." i found a job in Zootopia. i almost completely forgot about it and i have to be there by today, I've sort of got to hurry" that sounded somewhat believable Judy thought to herself .

"Judy you never said anything about a job?" her father asked 

"As i said I've got to hurry or ill be late." Judy walking closer to the front door trying to break free from this awkward convocation "tell everyone i said goodbye." Judy opened the door to the lush green meadow. she bolted towards the train station ,her speed could give a leopard a run for there money. the train station was about an hour away if you were to walk but she cleared it in 10 minutes. looking up seeing the comedically designed train station with its carrot pillars and yellow exterior and pine green roofing. walking up towards the ticket teller who was a black panther with no interest in his job, sapphire eyes met nervous amethyst eyes

"where do you want to go?" the panther asked lazily 

"Zootopia" Judy replied before the panther could be finished speaking 

"that will be $15.50. also, go to the docks" the almost dead voice stated

"Here" the green bills appearing shortly after the Panther finished

the panther gave the slip of paper to Judy, the rabbit almost disappearing once her paws had a hold of the ticket.

a sharp hiss of large metallic breaks signalled the arrival of the idea of salvation. 

* * *

How many ways could Finnick be labeled as an idiot. always trying to con the big boys out of pockets for one , Finnick would have coned his last con a long time ago if there wasn't his only true friend to save the day every time. ' lets see what good old Fin is up to' the red fox thought to himself . the emerald eyes turned towards the back of the incredibly small fox tracing his thoughts as he sat feet up on the dashboard staring out in to the distance.

"Really Fin, still think about that vixen" 

"She has a name you know" The surprising deep voice shouted back

"Yeah what was it again ... ah, Vix, the vixen" Nick returned the snarky comment

"Her name was Charlotte, and she was beautiful" Finnick blushing at the last part 

"She was only there for the con Fin"

"Speaking about the con, why did you get the biggest share?" the genuine question lingered in Finnick's voice

"Your not suppose to remember that. Fin look at me" Nicks' voice had the slightest trace of panic 

finnick reluctantly shifting his body towards Nick" why am I not suppose to remember..." a sharp snap of nick's digits cutting the small fox off and completely immobilised the small fox.

The small fox's body shivered "Nick why did you ask me to look at you?" 

"Fin your not going to get that vixen"

"Who says i won't"

"I do and you know how often you manage to fuck up relationships" 

"I don't" Finnick sharply yelled in nicks face

"My ears..." he wined " also who was the last vixen you got to know well" Nick continued giving a doubtful look towards Finnick

"ahh" The small fox trying his hardest to remember any vixen he got to know well

"See! anyway, i got to go. a friend want's to see me" Nick opening the van door 

nick stoping to hear what his friend has to say "Who is this 'friend' anyway"

"one you don't want to meet" Nick continuing his way out of the van

"why?" 

" he'd be fine meeting you, it's just you don't want to meet him. Anyway see ya" leaving the van Nick violently blaming the door shut

"whatever Nick... and now back to my fantasies with Charlotte" Finnick muttered under his breath while shifting his body back to look out into the distance.feeling a slight hum in his pocket Finnick puled out his phone with the text message from Nick reading " **ew**... **I heard that".** The small van erupted into an almost blood rage roar. "Finnick you idiot," the red fox said before chuckling.

"Dracs any news about the traitor," the Fox asked he's voice curious in nature.

the voice on the other side replied in a more serous tone "Sadly none. Remember with what the AGU are doing some are going to try and take refuge in the city. I'd assume some will be at the central station. keep your mind out"

"Yeah, yeah I'm going past the station anyway. see ay."Nick replied " also does anybody want a buggaburger?" continuing sarcastically

"nick" the voice said almost dispassionately 

"anyway see ya" the fox finished, looking up to see the massive monument to engineering that was Zootopia central station this structure is suppose to show the unity between pred and prey and how the two can live seamlessly since it is almost at the exact centre this city, They always try to hide the fact the gifted exist and are mammals too. That pissed him off, All monuments devoted to showing unity never showed the complete truth.'they think of it as there world. they blinded there own eyes' nick's mind agreeing with its self, navigating through the hordes of different mammals nick heard there typical minds doubt him ' _typical fox ,conning others to live_ ' others still horrified by the recent event ' _300,000 dead, fucking misfits_ '. "misfit" the worst insult you could give a Gifted. that bull would be dead right now if he said that out loud. suddenly nick almost fell to the floor as someone small barrelled past him. "hmm interesting"nick muttered to himself before following the mammal that almost knocked him to the floor. 

* * *

amethyst eyes fixed on the world outside not in glee but in self loathing towards her own actions. as the sign for bunnyborrows flew past that sinister voice came back "if only that number stopped growing" it was rivalled by the softer voice "you were always different even before you found out you were gifted you are truly unique. Don't let that evil pull you down, you will shine eventually" that gave her renewed hope all she had to do now was wait, feeling the soft vibrations radiating from the bag.'oh god i didn't turn off my phone' pulling the phone out of her bag looking at all the missed messages and calls this only added a feeling of guilt that she had to do this. peering up from the phone she saw a pair of sheep. mother and daughter by the looks of it. The young lamb asked her mother in a soft innocent voice "when is daddy coming home mom?" the mother trying her hardest not to break down in front of her daughter spoke with the tightest throat "Daddy will be back i promise" . that whole exchange only worsened Judy emotion condition , she needed to zone out now. plugging a set of EarPods in to her Kpod looking through all the music her family likes, she never really liked much of the music since a lot of it was aimed against Gifted, there was only one artist who stood out from the rest Gazelle the one who accepted everyone for what they are. this is what was needed, Judy place the factory white earbuds in her ears, selecting Try everything, she was set. it only felt like minutes before they reached Zootopia central station ' _this is even more crowed then the burrows_ ' she thought to herself in awe."so much innocence. "it would be a shame if they were to die" the voice was relentless 'don't let it control you Judy' she thought to herself,she wasn't here so stare in admiration of the scale of this city she was here to find others like her. Judy walked up slowly to the top and started to run, her mind everything but calm , ideas where gifted would hide. not even noticing that she almost ran face first into a red fox well all she saw was a red blur. slowing down her pace once she made it out of the horde of other mammals ,turning around seeing a red fox wearing a green Hawaiian shirt, blue tie and khaki slacks, putting two and two together ' _thats the one i knocked over damn what does he want, is he with the AGU... no think straight'_ turning her head back forwards she continued deeper into the urban jungle that was this city, every once in a while Judy would look back and see the fox gaining on her ' _wow he's not giving up, if i duck in to this alleyway will he still follow me_ ' Judy's small body ducked in to the alley way unnoticed she waited for what seemed like an eternity, the silhouette of the fox appeared around the corner she was willing to knock out this fox. then he moved around the corner , Judy swung her fist at him expecting to hit the fox, he elegantly avoided the attack like he was almost expecting it she tried to punch him but her arm locked up just in front of his chest.the fox spoke in a cocky nature "i know what you are" Judy was stunned the fox quickly pinned her to a wall " sorry Hopps I'm helping you" the fox continued "I'm like you. if you want to live safely you follow me" the fox releasing Judy ' _how does he know my last name? why did my arm stop?'_ "sorry about that as i said I'm similar to you... wow you know nothing about how we live, sorry names Nick" he tone still cocky. Judy was taking in so much information. 'W _hat , how .i don't believe him_ ' **well you should I'm the only one that found you'** _your in my mind '_ **'** **now do you believe me'** "yes" she said cautiously "good. follow me" nick said leaving the alleyway 

Judy thought of trying to test how easy it was for him "I'm thinking..." his almost instant response "42 at least you like pop culture, i don't care if you test me" Judy was in awe she thought of the number not even seconds before he responded "i'm..." again his speed was astonishing "Gazelle" continuing with his a usual comment " Not a bad taste but good choice" "ok name 10 of my siblings" Judy asked of him "wow that's going easy. I can name all you remember" he was still cocky. Judy was still doubtful however "ok start then" " alright" nick sighed "Gorge, Violet, Adam, Bill, Kyle, John, Myles,..." after an hours and a bit worth of reciting names they arrived at a chain linked fence locking off an abandoned part of the docks "it's on the other side" Judy taking a few steps back she knew she could make that jump even if was to stop any mammal getting over . she jumped, she swore to her self see left cracks in the concrete below. landing on the other side she felt her whole body ripple with the force of the landing ,standing up she felt slightly dazed "that's one way of doing it" she looked to nick seeing him put a key back in his pocket "YOU HAD A KEY!" Judy shouted at nick while he was fixing up the lock he replied "yes i have a key and you could have waited" nick put his paws back in his pocket of his khaki slacks " warehouse 9 thats where were going" Judy looked around seeing abandon warehouses that dwarfed many thing back in the burrows. she was astonished haw some of these were completely run down while others looked like they could still be used. nick walked up to a rhino size door nick paw raised and hammered down on the door, nick walked back looking up seeing hazelnut eyes look him down "password" its voice masculine in nature Judy looking at nick his eyes reading 'really' .The sound of a series of lock being undone lingered in the air, the door fun open Judy followed nick in "who's the new one?" the voice said Judy looking up seeing it source a male rhino "her names Judy I'm taking her to Dracs anyway Reinhart" nick replied. Judy looked around the place it was a community of Gifted with a massive arrays of different personalities there was a tiger reading a book peacefully and a sheep covered in tattoos arm wrestling a bear ."Dracs here you are, the new one" nick said, Judy looking up to see a dark grey timber wolf with a smug authoritative aura "well you must be Judy" he asked 

Judy replied in a worried tone "yep"

"No need to be afraid your safe here" his voice reasuring

"your name is?"

"Dracs and i'm the head of this community" 

"I've never seen so many gifted in one place"

"This is what happens when you're excluded from society. we make our own" he replied "so what's your story" continuing in interest

"I came from the burrows and ran here, my family are super anti-gifted"

"I assume you were in shock when you found out" 

"yes I was in a lot" Judy seeing flashbacks to the day she found out she was Gifted, she was trying to hold back the tidal wave of emotions

"that most of us" Dracs dismissive tone only helping with the convocation 

"anyway what's with Nick," Judy asked innocently not to sound offensive

"Nick he's psychic" 

"is anybody else here?" 

"none he's unique even for one of us" he replied "anyway. we are the unique, we are the one in a million, we are the gifted. that the passphrase if you need to get in here"

"That not to bad for a password" 

"Does he use you at all?" Judy was curious and she couldn't help it

"No. he is one of the most honest mammals I know of to the ones he trusts"

Judy replied in shock "wow he doesn't seem like it" 

" he has a mask on most of the time. anyway, you should say thank you to him for saving you" taking Dracs advice Judy walk up a set of stairs that lead to the roof. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how are you liking it so far?


	4. There once was a dreamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Judy shine some light on there childhoods and what it is like to be Gifted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to make this chapter dark.  
> please tell me if i did a good job.

"the world holds many faces some smile while others laugh" -unknown

* * *

Judy trod carefully across the corrugated iron roof in front of her a series of milk crates of varying size being used as stools one taken by a lonely fox. 

The fox sensing her presence "hey fluff" 

Judy took a milk crate appropriately sized for her "what's with the nickname?"

Nick turning his head towards her "we all get them" 

"So what yours then slick" Judy trying to match nicks relaxed mood. 

"Hadn't really had any good it's not like they remember, 'slick' i like"

"So I happen to create the best nickname you have"

"Yep. the worst I got was from Ramsey he called Nicky the ballerina. Good thing now all he remembers is Nicky"

"Ramsey?" Judy cocking her head to the side 

"The Ram who's littered in tattoos and tries to beat everyone in an arm wrestling"

"Oh" Judy looking out in front of her to see the sun hanging over the horizon turning the sky around it amber the sea mirroring the sky "stunning sunset isn't it"

"We've had better. it also gives a good view of the fireworks on new years"

"Aren't they launched from inside the city?"

"Turn around"

listening to Nicks suggestion turning around to see the mountain range that was the city it rivers not of water but of metal the peaceful silence replaced with the sound of busy city life, the stars dimmed from the fountains of lights. 

"We usually have a good view of major events that happen in the city if they want us to or not" Nick continued still looking into the horizon he was disgusted at how far the Gifted are trying to be separated, it was wrong but they saw it as right thing to do.

still in awe of the view of the city "isn't this place perfectly positioned?" 

"it is. I never really thought of it before. so how was country life as a gifted" Nick knew he sounded awkward by adding the last part but he felt safe here

some how Judy sounded sort of offended and confused at the same time replied with "why don't you use Gift to figure that out yourself?" 

"I find it rude when to use my gift on others I'm trying to talk to" Nick actually taking some offence to that

"oh sorry"

"I've had a lot worse. so back to my question... please" 

"life was easy before I found out I was Gifted. the day I found out it was the Carrots day talent show and we finished the school play." Judy sighing then taking a deep breath "then my parents were lecturing me on what a rabbit can achieve and saying the world can be changed by selling carrots. I wasn't paying them much attention. then I saw my friends being followed by the town bully so I left my parents and followed him back." taking in another breath " he took the tickets my friends earned.I kindly asked for my friend's tickets back he pushed me to the ground I acted scared so that he would lean over me. he told me that it was stupid to think a rabbit could make the ZPD, He was leaning over me at this point so I kicked him in the jaw... I ended up shattering his lower jaw and breaking his upper jaw in multiple places." rubbing the back of her neck she was embarrassed that she did that "that night I locked myself in my room I was devastated I was crying uncontrollably I ripped down the poster I had of the ZPD off my wall and tried to be as similar to my siblings so that I didn't seem unusual" 

"you wanted to be a cop that's admirable not a lot of bunnies would have the guts to dream that big"

Judy sort of shocked at Nicks answer "honestly I was expecting you to start to cracking up at my ambition" 

"you dreamt big and you never tried because you were gifted. that's what happens to all of us even if we try to aim for something small we still get shot down"

surprised at Nick sentimentality Judy asked: "so how was your life?"

"I've always known that I'm gifted because unlike you I don't get increased strength, speed, resilience and reactions as a kit I got the passive ability to read minds so I asked my mom once 'is it normal that I can hear others when there not talking' she replied no, so I assume i was gifted" 

"the strength does help though"

"I'm not saying it doesn't help but I personal think my gift is incredibly helpful. but back to the story, when I was about 8 or 9 I wanted to join the local junior ranger scouts, pack 914 so I could feel somewhat connected to the rest of the world. my brilliant mother scraped together enough money to buy me a uniform. I was going to be the only predator in the pack but by God, i was going to fit in. so I went their initiation but something felt wrong I could hear them thinking 'when are we going to muzzle this fox' i went with it and played dumb. When I finished saying the oath they pushed me down and said that they could never trust a fox without a muzzle. they overpowered and then muzzled me. I ran out crying so from that day onwards I swore to myself that I'll never let them see that they get to me"

"still with us existing there is still so much bias against species"

"i didn't finish. shortly after that I was walking through the alleyways then I felt someone presence it was different they felt powerful so I followed them until they reached here I managed to sneak behind them through the gate and I saw them enter this wear-house so I came up to this big metal door and I knocked. Reinhart opened the door and called for Dracs without using his name. he came and kneeled down trying to be as friendly as he could so he asked for his name. I said 'you forgot your real name but you like being called Dracs' his body language immediately change to be more relaxed and he also asked me the password or passphrase if you want to go with the correct word. I got that right as well and then he asked what am I doing here and I said I followed someone and the led me here he seemed fine with it then he told me that I was welcome here anytime if I don't bring others. after a bit, he said ' your parents might be a bit worried. do you want me and that rhino to drop you home?' he was pointing to Reinhart. I said yes and they did."

"how long have you known them?"

"A little over 21 to 22 years" 

"wow thats almost as old as me"

"And back to you how was it like the day you bloomed?"

confused at the use of that word "bloomed? I've never heard it in that context before."

"your sixteenth the day you gain you powers"

"Oh.i felt different that morning, all my siblings were hassling me. I asked kindly if I could go for a walk by myself. when I got far enough away I did what felt natural, I raised my right paw and a bolder started to float in front of me a changed its shape a little then I stopped concentrating on it and it fell to the ground. I knew gifted could create and control fire so I snapped my paw together and I created a flame. I was surprised at the intensity of it. By around 3:30 I went home and nothing much came around for the rest of the day"

"so you just have the standard powers." 

"standard powers?"

"Yeah even though we are gifted we usually have the same base powers"

"base power?" Judy confused at the lingo she had never heard before

"I'll explain some other time or you could ask Dracs."

"so what was yours like then" 

"Oh god... the pain. the day I turn sixteen I woke up at about 3:40 in pain my head was killing me. I can't even fathom the amount of pain I went through. it felt like I was dying a million times every second. I was curled over in pain on my bed for 2 days. I know my mum called a doctor to check up on me. I remember him saying 'there is nothing wrong with me' the third night I managed to make myself climb out the window I had in my room and walk all the way over here. I slammed my fist on the door and Reinhart opened the door he called for Dracs in panic. Dracs asked me what's wrong and I basically screamed at him 'i feel everything and everyone' because that what it felt like. he helped me get inside he said 'concentrate on me' it helped but it didn't relieve the pain. he allowed me to stay here until I found a way to stop the pain. I tried many thing none of them worked fully but I found the one thing that worked it was to find myself. after the pain stopped I asked if I could go home because my mum would be really worried. I was away for three days. when I did get home I heard my mum crying I knocked on the door and she asked for who it was I didn't answer, she came to the door and was in shock to see her only kit to be fine."

"why did that happen?" 

"Dracs told me the more painful the headache the stronger the physic" 

"Wow"

"Yeah wow.. anyway I need some sleep" 

"why' i can go a week without sleep and feel fine"

"I use my brain excessively every waking moment so I need sleep.. so good night" Nick stood up and started to walk down to where all the others were his body looking drowsy. Judy shifted her body around to see the city standing there in all its glory it was happy on the cover but dark in the fold of the pages, but this was the world she needed to accept 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if you hate reading dialogue  
> but i had this idea for months.
> 
> i hope you like.


	5. safe heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy gets to meet some of the other mammals that inhabit safe heaven.

god this place was lively, 24 hours a day constant arguing or banter between everyone. somehow the fox slept through it, He didn't seem phased by the yelling, the obvious drunks walking around and them taunting him in his sleep. the young rabbit confused at how anyone could manage to sleep through this, she wished she could figure out what allowed him to attain this state of sleep. By the morning Nick arose well rested even if he was sleeping in a draw, Nick left telling Dracs he was going conning with Finnick. not caring what the rabbit did or caring to give her any hints on what to do, seems like she needed to find others to talk to. scanning the room to see if anyone was willing to talk to her, recalling the rhino that opened the door for them.'that's a place to start" her mind still cautious about this place. as she managed to make her way through the diverse group of mammals all of which weren't paying any attention to the grey rabbit as she slithered beneath them. seeing the rhino sitting on a hard black plastic chair next to the door with the array of locks "Hey Judy looks like your friend left you" his deep but not bellowing voice said

Judy replied "what nick?"

"yes your friend. funny thing about Nick is that he can read everyone like a book but he still has his fair share of open pages too" his voice holding the sliver of a German accent

"so...whats your story?" Judy approaching to lean against a pillar trying to make herself hold an intimidating pose

"so straight to that i see. so no small talk" the rhino wasn't shifted by her false intimidation 

"please start"

"I was adopted by a German lion couple neither of them were gifted. they could speak fluent German and English that's where I gain my accent from, they were both brilliant mammals. it did feel weird however being different from them but they treated me as their child. when I was around 60 I found Dracs he asked me if I wanted to help make a community for gifted, I accepted and we made safe heaven that was around 50 years ago. oh, when was the last time I visited there grave... oh yeah 30 years ago I should probably go back."

"that doesn't seem like a full story" 

"I tried to make a long story short"

"Well that explains a bit"

"I can explain Dracs a bit if you want help with him"

"that would be helpful"

'Well, first of all, he does not see you for what you are on the outside." moving his arm and gesturing to Judy's heart" but for what you are on the inside. he does not care for species, sexuality or view of yourself. the only way you'll piss him off is if you believe that the gifted should be the only living thing on this planet. you should go see him about training because I doubt that you would have had any training where you were from. but he is a brilliant mammal" 

"So what do I see him now?"

"Its your decision"

"Ok bye"

turning around to see the dark grey timber wolf dismissing some of the younger members. Judy slightly overhearing the end of exchange "I don't care if you steal but if you don't use the money you give it back. the drop off spot is the same. now off you go" his voice still holding that smug yet still authoritative tone. Dracs walking up a set of stairs that led to an office that oversaw everything. she followed only to she the wolf sitting and viewing his community while drinking something alcoholic. his ear flickering around and hearing Judy's steps "Hello Judy"

"Why does everyone I try talk to know I'm going to talk to its just annoying" Judy was so used to being the one to start conversations 

"I assume your here for a reason?"

"Yes i am. Reinhart said I need training" 

"Ok but first where do you stand do you see us as superior or ones who aren't understood."

"I see us as one who are mistreated and misunderstood" 

"Well then I can train you in a few days. anyway, take a seat. I forgot to give you this the first time we spoke" Dracs handed a bottle of beer to her the bottle was sized for a wolf "Think of it as an initiation gift" 

"Ah... thanks, I don't drink and I was expecting a little more." the last part added sarcastically 

"I can show you all the funds this community has"pulling out a wallet from a pair of camo slacks" we have..." counting the money in the wallet " $528... oh and 50 cents. it doesn't last long at all" prolonging the 'all' to add effect

"How do you gain money at all?"

"Some of us do off jobs, hits and all that. Nick and Oscar have the most stable cash flow. Nick doing the usual fox thing conning people for a lot, Oscar work at a furniture store does get us some free stuff. it's still some money and then we've got all the assets from the council."

"The Council?"

"The Council of one, your looking at the founder" 

"Still haven't covered what the council is." 

"The council of one is a council of gifted that help keep gifted safe from the AGU and bright lance and other idiotic 'companies' all across the MAS"

"Do all communities follow the council of one"

"No not all of them. you have for example the crimson claw the other main community in Zootopia their idea is that we all are superior to the generics. the council monitors this community and other like it so that we don't get a worse rep. but a lot respect the council and its idea there are 15 main communities that make up the Council"

Judy looking around still amazed at the array of mammals here "got a bright cast here don't you"

"their society see you for what you are on the outside so you could never have a furious tiger" Dracs right arm gesturing to the tiger who was reading another book just as peacefully as before "and a meek sheep live in peace" Dracs now gesturing towards one of the few she knew the name to. Ramsey was standing on top of a pool table swinging a full bottle in one hoof and a broken one in the other shouting at the others who tried coax him off " they see us as only monsters who can manipulate the elements in our favour" Dracs snapping his left paw together to create a small weak flame " they don't see us as mammals with dreams or hopes. if you pushed a savage ferret into a corner what would happen?" 

"it would lash out" 

"that's what happen to us. they corner us by stripping us of our rights and hunting us. so the natural instinct is to lash out. most of those massacres are accidents. if one does not have control of their gift it can consume them. I try teach mastery of the basics of your gift you are the one to make the way you use it unique. see yourself as one with all" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment about how i should improve.  
> this chapter is mainly filler.


	6. The fire behind The eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "the power that runs through your veins can save or destroy your life"
> 
> "i accepted that fact the day i found out"
> 
> "good then we can begin"

the day finally came the day where she could try out her powers to their fullest extent. the days before Judy was only becoming more familiar with some of the more colourful characters that lived here. Somehow the fox that saved her persuaded his way to watch but persuaded is the wrong word to use, he more forcefully asked to watch.'why did he come along' that being the only thought as she watched the fox sleep in the back of a rhino-sized van as it hurtled down the highway she was assured was the right path. "I came because I wanted to see a cute little bunny show the fire that hides behind those innocent eyes," Nick said raising his arm up and pointing his paw in the shape of a gun to Judy. 'click' the playful sound came from the Fox still laying down upon the mattress that is there for some reason. annoyed Judy responded while clenching her teeth "please don't call me cute"

expecting a response "what do you want me to call you... ah, I got one Carrots" 'nick does have his fair share of open pages' "I did hear that... oh and I know. but to doesn't stop me from reading the novel I have in front of me" Nick sitting up and facing Judy a smug smile upon his muzzle.

'so what are you going to stick with carrots or fluff' Judy thought knowing nick would hear it

"i like both and ..."

Dracs voice interjecting "please cut the useless banter. I'm trying to get a bit of rest here" 

the rest of the trip Judy kept looking out the front window seen the rolling hill and the vast green planes disappear to only lead to a vast mountain range that marked the border with the neighbouring city-state of the Neightherlands. Judy knew that after the mountains they flattened out to lead to marsh. the van took a sudden right looking to see a winding road that scaled a small part of the mountain. the scene almost looked like something for the beginning of a horror film one of which the young doe gets murdered, but it was happily missing the dark grey sky and the accompanying thunder.the sky was clearly visible showing its glory. the van stopped in front of a chain link fence Judy looking to the side seeing an antelope in a guard uniform not holding any weapon. the antelope walked up to the van the driver's window sliding down, the antelope gave a nod and the fence started to open " I assume you're wondering what they were doing there. this is private property and there the guards, they're Gifted too." Dracs said still looking half asleep. when the van crossed the gate she could catch a glimpse of what she assumed was the training ground it was a grassy valley in the mountains the ground torn up in an unnatural fashion, pillars of earth stood tall across the open field. the gravel jumped under the tires of the van as it crawled down the road. it finally came to a stop after 3 hours of driving all the mammals disgorging from the van the fox climbing up ti lay down on the bonnet with black shades covering his eyes. the rhino made a seat for himself, the bunny and wolf walked further into the grassy plane. Dracs stopped and turn around to the bunny saying " you do understand the power that runs through your veins can save or destroy your life"

"i have accepted that fact the day i found out" Judy replied to her teacher with certainty 

a weak smile forming in draws muzzle "good, then we can begin. Conjure a flame I don't care how large it is"

"ok" Judy snapping her finger together the moment her fingers broke away from each other a roaring flame appeared it height several times taller than its creator. 

"now kill it" Dracs asked politely. Judy relaxing the tension in her arm killing the flame. the flicking pillar of red, orange and black started to crumble it almost condemning its master

"now see yourself as one with everything. doing that will give you the most power over your surroundings" Judy tried to see herself like that. seeing the world as one in her mind she felt the very plates move, the wings flapping on a butterfly. her body felt weightless and painless. she felt like a God.

"now conjure a flame but make it small. I don't expect you to manage this in one try" Judy snapped her fingers together lightly seeing the flame; it small and obedient. 

"now manipulate the shape into anythiJudy following Dracs command the flame shifting into a puppet dancing gleefully it flickering in delight 

"i like to be surprised. now try to walk with it" Judy tried to walk with her little creation but as soon as she started to walk it lost its form and died and lost the mindset that she held

"don't make yourself walk. see yourself as walking that's the key" Judy falling back into that mindset created a flame and walked with it while she changed its shape back into the puppet

"your a quick learner, good... attack me" Dracs demanded taking steps back into the field. Judy listened much to her dismay swinging her arm toward the wolf sending an inferno towards him. A plume of smoke arose from were the inferno was sent revealing a wall of rock. the rocks violently crumbled and were hurtling towards Judy. her response was to outstretch her right arm a wall ejected itself in front of her shielding her from the hail of stone.

"well done you successfully blocked my counter and you know how to use the basics. as I've said I teach the mastery over the basics. your the one who needs to create your own unique twist" the wolf said while moving the wall back to to the ground without moving any of his arms 

"is that it?"

"of corse not. now you just need to add you own unique twist"

"did i master the basics already?!" Judy replied in shock"

"now create any weapon you like" the grey rabbit lifted her right arm out to her side a scythe forming out if the ground around her floating up into her paw. once the scythe was in her paw she took some test swings. setting the blade on fire Judy said gleefully "this feels so natural" after a few more hours of sparring. she finally felt like she had control over her nature. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please ask me if you want to see Judy fight against Dracs


	7. unavoidable steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'The sky turned to fire'  
> 'from the devil in disguise'  
> part of the chorus from the Guns & Rodents song  
> devil in disguise

The following days didn’t consist of much, nick stayed happily at safe heaven and Judy tried to learn the lingo that came with being gifted, she tried to use it normal conversation much to many disliking. But then a sliver of hope came from an announcement from the very respected wolf “The Doc has finally managed to slip his way into the tests and has become a registered doctor… so we can bullshit them, no offence Oliver. If you want to go see him tell him beforehand” Judy expected nick to go see the ‘Doc’ quickly she was right but nick offered to help her fake her tests.

The three mammals all stood in the clean doctor's office, none were willing to break the silence.

"So the two of you want the tests to be faked" the armadillo in a doctors gown said

"Yes" they both replied in synchrony

"2 million" he said with a sick smile across his face

"WHAT" the doe shrieked

"I assume you mean we both pay you 1 mil"

"It is tempting to force you to go get 2 million each but knowing you nick you'll still get in my head and drop the price and maybe even kill me and nick you have no idea how powerful you are" the Doc replied

Nick smiled at that; he had heard many call him powerful some even say the devil should be the only one to hold that power. He never knew the full extent of it but it felt all so normal.

“You have until the tests end which is a year, but do it faster so the AGU won’t be on your tail. You can leave now and I want it in cash, much harder to trace.”

They left Judy commenting how he was a bit of a dick and Nick agreed

* * *

"Hey check it Gazelle making one of her famous speeches on gifted acceptance,nick" Nick said sarcastically turning his phone to Judy as they were walking down an alleyway

"She is trying to help us"

"Try as she might the AGU has a little to much power" nick replied in annoyance.

"It's better then nothing" Judy returned. Nick quickly tilted his head agreeing

"Now it’s starting"

The live video played "we only see Pred and prey as the two groups that mammals can fall into while being accepted, but if a gifted is innocent they should be able to live a life of peace." gazelle said trying to make her point as clear as possible. "You misfit fucker none of them are innocent!" one of the yelling crowd threw a bottle towards her. Both Nick and Judy felt more hate brim up inside them at the use of that word. Gazelle continued trying to avoid the shattered glass that lay across the stage " what about the ones who haven't harmed another being, they are as innocent as anyone of us". "You keep on telling yourself lies. We all know that the gifted all kill on purpose" an obviously wealth grizzle bear yelled. Then his body jolted to the side an odd blue liquid on his neck. He fell to all fours. Every one ran as fast as they could away from the savage grizzly. One of gazelle’s tigers ran in front of her. He muttered something to her she quickly ran back stage. The tiger ran to the bear trying to keep it still. The grizzles mouth griped the tiger arm almost ripping a chunk of crimson flesh out. Blood stained the grizzles mouth before the video cut out

* * *

“Why do you believe gifted are treated unfairly? If I may ask,” the tiger said wrapping a bandage around his arm as it was almost poring out blood.

“I had a friend named violet I could have almost called her a sister. But I grew to love her in a sense. But one day she didn’t turn up for school, I looked to the news and she was wanted for being a gifted. It felt wrong to believe the media for so long and then have my best friend turn out to be gifted. That is the day I moved to your side” she responded truthfully

* * *

"Well that turned dark quickly"

"Why are some trying to spark a pred prey war?"

" Have you been listing to the totally trust worthy news; that was a night-howler attack, they managed to hit a gifted once and nothing happened. Thanks to our biology. We are totally immune to any form of toxin natural and synthetic"

"So that's why you basically all drink strong alcohol."

"Bingo. I've got to make a call"

Nick typed in a number to his phone and brought it up to his ear "hey is that Koslov I hear. Hey long time no see well talk in this case, could you pick me and a friend up were willing to do a job" he said to into his phone. "We’re on wait gimme a sec" nick pulled the phone from his ear and covering it with his other paw. He quickly shut his eyes emitting a strange aura. He opened his eyes and brought his phone to his ear again "we're at 237 arcadia lane. Ok see you then. Chao"

“Who are we going to work for?”

“Do you know the Big family?”

“The notorious mafia family!”

“I owe them a few favors. They’ll be at the street in 10 minutes”

“How do you owe them favours?”

“I sold a very expensive rug that was made from the fur from a skunk’s behind, and I said Finnick asked me to do it. I can play the big game like it’s for beginners.” Nick sighed, “I’m getting bored with the con mammals life, it’s to easy,” he continued annoyed

After 10 minutes of idle chat they were met with a large clean white limo that nick entered without a doubt. ”Manches how was your eye after Otterton attacked you because of those idiots?” Nick greeted their driver openly as a friend

“My eyes better thanks for asking. It’s a shame that Otterton was a target for those night howler attacks. I heard that he's is kept in the cliff side asylum until they find the mammals that are behind this. At least they have a cure for it.” Manches returned with the same friendliness that Nick showed.

“Where is Koslov and Kevin are?" Nick asked as his ‘favorite’ polar bears weren’t here in the limo giving him death stares

“They’re waiting for you, and who’s your friend if you mind me asking?” Manches looked into the mirror his green eyes looking back at the pair. His scared right eye was healing well they both saw that. Nick signaled to Judy to answer with his eyes.

“Sorry my names is Judy” she responded in a hurry

“Judy… nice name” the jaguar replied. The limo started to move nick told Judy to ”enjoy the scenery” she listened. She saw the urban density of Sahara Square turn into the lush exotic nature of the rainforest district. Then they entered the rigid beauty of ice ridden Tundra town. They came to a stop in front of a massive manor. The limo door was opened by one of Mr. Big’s polar bear guards. Both Nick and Judy were accustom to the air-conditioned limo, so when the freezing temperatures hit them it felt as if they were ducked in ice cold water “the boss is waiting for you” the thick Russian accent of one of the bears lead them to the door. The trip to the ‘business’ room felt like an eternity for both Nick and Judy, Judy actually felt intimidated by the 3 polar bears escorting them, even thought she could beat the living shit out of all of them easily; Nick on the other hand never felt intimidated by them but he had a façade on to make it look like he was, he was just waiting to get rid of this dumb façade. When they did arrive Mr. Big was waiting for them with an out of place zebra in the Family clothing a black suit with a white undershirt and a set of shades. “Nicky why did you come back” the shrew announced

“Sir I am going to…”

“Is she like you?” Mr. Big asked because of this unfamiliar bunny is standing next to Nick.

“Sir why don’t we ice them?” Koslov says shortly after Mr. Big

“That isn’t going to work and Finnick told me to sell you that rug”

“Nicky is _she_ like you?”

“She is and isn’t,n" Nick said towards Mr. big ‘ **MR. Big the only generic who knows I’m gifted’** nick told Judy in her mind.

“So Nicky you asked if there was a job to needed to do”

“Yes sir we need money”

 **“** There is this jaguar, which I have worked with for a while. It turns out he is a mole for another group and he stole one million from me. I don’t want to hear of him again, you can keep the money and do what you need with it…” Mr. big went into all the detail of whom he wanted dead.

“Thank you sir”

Judy had stayed quiet through out since she was standing in front of Mr. Big, probably the most powerful mob boss in all of Zootopia. When they were leaving the zebra walked over to them and started to chat, “I assume you need money for the tests.”

“Yes and couldn’t you have gotten that off Judy”

“Your presence is too obstructive and powerful. It is painful for me to stand this close to you.” The zebra said trying to hide his pain

“Well thanks”

“You are too powerful Nick”

They left only for another limo to be waiting for them this time it was jet-black and Kevin was driving. The ride back was very quite as the polar bear gave both of them looks of hate. When they did arrive it was very obvious that they needed to leave very quickly. They knew where to go. They walked up to a traditional apartment block; it wasn’t any thing stylish, first level was littered about graffiti, some messages from gifted showing the truth; most of them were ruined by other mammal’s messages back. The corridors inside were so bland not because of the colors selected, because it was the exact same every floor. Cream white wall, baby blue doors and brass numbers. When they did reach the right door it took a while before nick knocked on the door. **‘If I did this right he shouldn’t be able to see us’** the door opened for the jaguars head to look down hallways both ways. ”Fucking kids,” the jaguar muttered, they both snuck in without the jaguar noticing (not like he would); his color scheme was different his fur was a vibrant black with a diluted pattern mixed in; he was wearing a grey singlet and black tracksuits. His apartment was dirty and disgusting; he had left so many clothes on the floor, food scraps as well. It was a dump. When they were in the jaguar picked up the bottle of beer that he had on the kitchen counter and walked over to his ‘couch’ if you could even call it that. It had holes littered in it, it was barely standing and to top it off there were cockroaches all over it “I need an exterminator… something smells wrong, some one is here”

“Oh you right and sleep” the snap of nicks fingers brought the Jaguar to the cold hard wooden floor

“So what are we going to do now?”

“He has a swivel chair in his room get it so we can tie him to it”

“Then what?”

“We wait”

Judy grabbed the black synthetic leather swivel chair and moved into the center of the room. It was annoying to get the almost comatose jaguar on the chair; he kept on sliding off but when they did get him to stay in the chair, almost immediately zip ties went on his arms connecting them to the arm rests. “Three two one, fall from your graceful sleep and awaken to reality” nick snapped his fingers again this time the jaguar was awakened “what the fuck” he said drowsily “WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHY AM I BOUND TO THIS CHAIR?!” he shouted at nick as he saw a fox on _his_ kitchen counter.

“Well you have a little debt to pay”

"WHO?"

“Mr. Big… Oh and were not some ordinary hit mammals, we’re gifted”

“WE? I ONLY SEE ONE YOU MISFIT”

“hello, down here” Judy said polietly

“WHY DID MR BIG SEND MISFITS AFTER ME?!” he screamed at the fox sitting on the kitchen counter.

“Why does everyone need to use that one word?” Nick could feel the fire that was hate build up in everyone in the room. “Judy if you would” nick continued; Judy rammed her fist with half the strength she had into the jaguar side. His whole body shifted with that punch. That help get rid of the rage inside her

“THAT FOX WILL EAT YOU FOR DINNER BUNNY! “ the jaguar screamed in excoriating pain towards Judy

“I know what I’m having for dinner a nice salmon steak” Nick returned

“YOUR ALL FUCKING MISFITS, THE AGU WILL KNOW ABOUT YOU!”

“Oh they won’t… time for you to meat you parents.” Nick said incredibly coldly and mercilessly. Nick was letting of an incredibly strong aura that terrified Judy to the bone but also intrigued her. The jaguar was now spastically moving in the chair that he is bound to. His whole body contorting, screaming out in pain, his eyes were the worst they were scarlet, pure scarlet.

“THEY WILL KNOW. YOU WILL FALL INTO THE PITS OF HELL!” He screamed before falling silent. His eyes were crying blood, the very blood from his eyes; his face was contorted into a wide sickly smile, showing the white teeth all locked together. Nick fell into a deranged laughter terrifying Judy even more ‘is this right, what do I do, why do I have to be gifted.’ Her mind in a panic, a terrified panic

“Judy you are gifted because you were born with the genetics of one. So see yourself as separate from the rest of them but neither above nor below, we are equal. You are not prey, I am not pred, and we are gifted. What they see on the outside is only a shell.” Nick responded to Judy’s thought. “We are gifted we protect each other, I would walk through the depths of hell to finally live a normal life and if I’m going to walk through hell I expect you to follow with all your might… Judy trust me, I will never turn on you. I shall never harm you.” Nick continued calmly somehow this calmed Judy as well

“You killed him.”

“I know and I am as powerful as they say”

“YOU KILLED AN INNO….” Judy shouted at him

“Judy he was by no means innocent. He helped kill truly innocent mammals”

“So… what do I do?”

“Get to the safe located in his bedroom under his bed and then I need you to clean up this place”

Judy dashed to late owners bedroom and found the safe quite easily ”what’s the code?”

“318425” nick shouted out still looking into the jaguar's cold dead eyes. The body was siting in the swivel chair he had in his room. ‘THREE. ALL THREE, how am I this powerful. I am stronger then the shadow, take that ya up tight asshole. And I’ve gained all his memories; Dracs has a reason to be afraid of me all of them do’ the panthers body was limp but the face was locked like that stuck giving a deranged smile. “I got the money now… do we leave”

“No you need to burn him so he is unrecognisable”

“What?”

“Just do it, I killed him… your just cleaning the scene” Nick said hopping of the kitchen counter and heading for the fire escape that was next to his bedroom. When nick was in the bedroom a sharp click could be heard the roar of a raging fire. “Please tell me that you only bunt the body?”

“Yep… now we leave”

“Yes”

* * *

'Another dammed murder by a gifted none the less' the caped buffalo thought to himself in anger not towards the gifted but towards the ones he had to work with. "How hard is it to wrap up a gifted murder?” Bogo announced in frustration, only for an answer to be returned by the now entering hare "Bogo wait. The AGU hasn't inspected the body and also any information on the victim" the hare obviously was a higher rank then the other AGU agents as the both gave a quick salute towards him and the hare just gave a nod back. 'More AGU, Why?’ Bogo absolutely abhorred working with the AGU because they had basically no transparency for most case. All they did was give the ZPD some info about what they found out and nothing more, and also any AGU agent of any rank could take the lead of the investigation even from the commissioner of police.

A wolf from forensics gave the hare the information he requested, " he was Andrew fierce, he was a jaguar; his father was a jaguar and his mother black jaguar. He was known for him working with the Big family, he does have a Hefty criminal record."

"Have you informed his family about his death?" The hare said walking up to the body still bound to the chair

"He has been an orphan half his life” the wolf replied. To the hare studying the limp charred body with its sickly smile struck along its face

“Did he have any children?”

“None that he has declared” the wolf responded

"I want an autopsy report given to the AGU by the end of the week, you still have 3 days" the hare after saying that left walking in sync with an arctic vixen that had been hanging in the shadows.

"Three symptoms" jack told Skye

"That means nothing to me"

"You know the shadow. The one up tight asshole who says he is the most powerful gifted. Whenever he kills someone he only cause two symptoms"

"So this is a new gifted."

"There were two gifted, a psychic that killed him and then another one to 'clean up' the scene"

"So were looking at an even more powerful psychic and one other. Should we name it, the psychic?” Skye said coldly

"Let him or her name themselves" jack replied

"I believe the madam would want to hear this,” the she-fox said

"She would" the hare said leaving the building with Skye following behind. Walking over to their clean black Sudan

* * *

"Dracs I killed someoNick looking to his paws as if they had blood on them almost in a daze

"WHAT. HOW MANY SYMPTOMS!" the wolf shouted at Nick while holding both his shoulders

"Three. He died and he showed all three". Nick still staring at his paws his sick smile still across his face

“Oh God. You are really that powerful… may you never fall to insanity,” Dracs muttered. “Nick the Counsel cannot know of your strength. You are too strong” Dracs said letting go of Nick’s shoulders.

“I have his memories all of them” Nick continued in his less dazed state

“Nick just stay here for a day or two and for you Judy if you want to stay with Nick then stay or go and explore Zootopia. I can’t control you” the wolf shrugged as he walked away, he was nervous.

Nick left walking up the stairs to his favorite spot the roof, Judy was left to decide if she was going to talk with Nick or watch one of those triple-A blockbusters about gifted, and laugh a lot. She chose to go up and talk to Nick, because she felt closer to him then any others. “Hey Nick” Judy said to her friend as he was looking out to the ocean with the moon siting happily in the sky looking at its reflection on the water.

“Oh hey Jude the Dude”

“My dad called me that for all of a year”

“Yeah I know”

I remember you saying something about you seeing Dracs as your father figure?

“Yeah I did say that didn’t I. when I was 6 my dad applied for loans from banks to start up his own business, but who could trust a dirty fox” Nick sighed “ he started a second job after he couldn’t get a loan. I rarely saw him in the day, but he was there in the mornings to take me to school, the time he got home was around 7:30 – 9:30 on a good day” Nick continued with a break “By the time I was 9 I never saw him again. I don’t know if he is dead, missing or in some other city-state creating his dream of Suit-topia” Nick finished

“Can’t you find him?”

“That’s why I come here. It is the place where I try to find him. I’ve searched every single mind in Zootoipa, and I couldn’t find him.”

“So you never knew your dad that well and then Dracs became your father figure how?”

“When I was in middle school I came here often and stayed the night but I grew to know Dracs more and more. Dracs never had any children so he took me on like I was one of his to a point that he told me what I should do and what I shouldn’t do. When I graduated Dracs stood and watched at a distance. He was proud. He saw the kit that came crying evolve into a … damn I’m actually not sure what he’d say here but you get the idea.”

“Clearly”

“Hey guys we’re watching Avenger 5 if you want to join?” the rhino shouted as his head popped out of the hatch that separated the roof and the rest of the warehouse.

“Ladies first?”

“Why thank you”

The intro to the film was the usual from Mitchel harbours that famous movie director who fails to grasp the basics concepts for Gifted. But still it was good to laugh at a film. Ramsey kept yelling stupid thing like I’ve had better chase scene, none really paid him any attention. The most out of place scene in the film was the sudden and quite explicit sex scene between two of the main cast; who were teenagers somehow managing to stop The Crimson claw the most powerful gifted by the AGU’s standards. They were spouting things about loving each other when it was obvious one was going to die in some heroic way. Judy had been right in a way, she thought Alex (the male tiger) was going to die, but instead Samantha threw herself into the vat of molten metal with the crimson claw (who is actually an elephant but in the film he was a wolf) in her arms while her lover was screaming her name. The scene before the credits was that the AGU was holding a memorial for all the ‘brave souls’ lost to the terror The Crimson Claw; and of course there was a ‘sad’ moment in it, the characters weren’t developed enough for any emotion to be felt. It was worth watching just because of the accidental comedic factor, it was hilarious how they portrayed gifted as dumb brutish mammals that would kill for the fun of it; oh how they were wrong. One film became five as they watched all of the Avenger movies. Judy didn’t at all notice how Nick left half way through the second film and happily crept into his ‘bed’ (his drawer). When they did finish the sun was starting to light the land. She left her bag here somewhere; she hoped nothing was stolen, but there were no guaranties there. When she did find it the money was gone and that was it, she checked her phone and saw so many more messages from her family that had no idea (thankfully) that she ran.

Nick said they would get the rest of the money via conning; Judy didn’t like it at first but she had no real choice in the matter. “So you brought this damn bunny to con with us. Nick” the disturbingly deep voice bellowed from the fennec fox

“She’s my friend” Nick replied stiffly

“So what you falling for her?”

“And sleep” Nick snapped his fingers in front of Finnick the small fox froze and collapsed, Nick caught him “Finnick is like this, forgive me for making you work with him”

“Are you falling for me, Nick?” Judy questioned

“Who knows about the future but right now I consider us friends”

“What happened?” Finnick woke up in Nicks paws “get your filthy paws off me Nick” he pushed away from his friend

“We’re doing the con remember Fin.”

“Nick you feel different. More serious”

“Let's just get to the con shall we”

The ‘con’ was at Jumbeaux’s Café. It sounded simple but from other foxes scouting out the place said the owner was very strict on his beliefs of refusing service to anyone (mainly foxes and other un-trust worthy mammals) but it wasn’t going to be that hard knowing Nick, he was going to have some elaborate way to get the money, she was right again. She was told to stay near the van and wait till their return. Finnick was wearing the comedic elephant suit; it did suit him though. Nick walked in pretending to be Finnick father. “I’d like one jumbo-pop for my little boy.” Nick requested politely to the elephant manning the counter

“No”

“But it’s my special boys birthday” Nick said as a cover as he was actually trying to find some leverage against the elephant, **Bingo**

The elephant grabs a sign from beneath the counter, sighing “Look, you probably cant read Fox. But the sign says we reserve the right to refuse service to anyone. So beat it!” when the elephant finished Finnick gave some sad toots, It was convincing.

Nick peered up seeing the obvious violation of the health code “damn shame. Ill guess I just call the cops and I can read perfectly well thank you”

“What?”

“I can count 3 major health code violation so ill just tell the cops that as a good citizen I wouldn’t want anyone getting severely ill or even wind up dead, unless we strike a deal you give my son the jumbo-pop or you’ll have safety inspectors at your door within the day.” Nick said waving his phone in front of the elephant

“You’re buffing, a fox would never call the cops”

“Well that’s a shame” nick dialled 911 and brought his phone to his ear

“Wait fox. That will be fifteen dollars”

Nick hung up “I only have ten

“Then…”

“Ah ah ah” Nick brought his phone back ready to dial up 911 again

“Hand me the 10 dollars, what flavour boy” Finnick walks over and point to the raspberry one. The elephant grabs one of the jumbo-pops and wait for the ten dollars to be given by nick. The green notes slipped on to the counter only for it to disappear into the register

“That’s how you con!” Finnick yelled once they got to the van

“I assume it went well,” Judy said as she was idly looking at her paw

“Yep that’s one part done, now the rest,” nick said with the stupidly large jumbo-pop slung over his shoulder

After successfully finishing this little operation the group went their own separate ways Finnick disappeared into his van while Judy and Nick walked down the alleyway

“200 times 365”. Nick stalls doing the calculation in his head “Sorry fluff we aren’t going to make another mil like that.” He finishes one of the pawpsicle stuffing the money in his wallet.

“So how are we going to make it?”

“Fast, very very fast“

“How?”

“Gambling, safely”

“How do you do that?”

“Ill play poker simple as that”

It was as simple as nick made it out to be he entered with 200 dollars and a few hours later he found himself with well over the desired 1 mil. “1 million 200 hundred thousand and some leftovers” nick said in awe.

“So were set”

“Yep I’m giving the 200K to Dracs, the leftovers I’ll split 50/50”

* * *

Bogo the much-respected chief of precinct one was sitting in his office and staring at the sheet of paper that the AGU had given him ‘this doesn’t make any sense there was slight physical trauma to the head and heavy trauma to his chest but this doesn’t explain how his brain cells cannibalised themselves, this was no ordinary gifted that did this and their were more then one’ that really confused him “Clawhauser” he called the though the intercom

“Yes chief?” the chirpy voice replied

“Get wolford to my office now, I want him to explain what the hell happened to that jaguar.”

“I’ll get him how”

‘What the hell do the AGU know?’ the chief peered away from the sheet of paper for his eyes to lead themselves to a poster about the AGU, their slogan “we’re your only choice against the gifted menace” if that was right why are they still here?

* * *

“So doc here’s your money all 2 million,” nick said placing a briefcase on the oak desk

“Good ill see you two in a week, there is a waiting list,” the Doc said opening the briefcase seeing the amount he set sitting there, he smiled ever so softly.

After the supposed week that they had to wait they headed to ZCH, Zootopia central hospital. The waiting room was absolutely filled with an assortment of mammals, families of every kind; all waiting

“You need to sign in,” the pig nurse said walking towards them

“Ah sorry we’ve already booked with someone” nick responded to the pig

“Sorry Emma these two are my patients… come with me” the doc

“Oh… sorry Matthew” the nurse replied

“So Matthews your name” Judy spoke up as they were being lead away

“I prefer being called Doc” the doc said “ _by our kind_ ,” he whispered

He lead them into his very fancy office “I need to take a sample of your blood… ya da ya da, I fucking hate playing a slave to the AGU” he said tossing the needle away “just stay here for a few minutes, and yes that camera is broken, the repair mammal is pro-gifted so it wont be repaired for a long time.”

“How long does it take to be registered?”

“A few days maybe a week”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some one please try to crack the code on chapter one. if you are the first one to do it i will reference you in the one of the next chapters.
> 
> anyone try to find the reference


	8. we're 'normal'

It had been a month since they did the test and their results came back showing no signs of them being gifted. They now held the ~~title~~ facade of being normal. It was summer and it was nice to get out of a stupidly humid warehouse and actually take in the sight of the city; that was Judy’s view anyway. Nick ‘saw’ different as usually; he did enjoy the sights but he hated all of the negative views of the gifted and foxes. Some even muttered under their breath ‘dirty fox’. Nick didn’t have the strength of a gifted but he had the sight, hearing and reflexes of one. He could see a butterfly flap its wings if he wanted to. His intellect was beyond what most could even think of; He found the most advanced forms of math, physics easy, all too easy. Why he didn’t find himself in a higher place in life is that he ”couldn’t be fucked”. Judy was also incredibly smart; she was considered the smartest in her family (by far) and the school she went to; maybe even the smartest in the tri-burrows, but who would know as she only stayed and help her family farm.

“So I was thinking.” Nick cautiously said as he was walking down the crowded street next to his highly trusted newfound friend.

“What were you thinking? Is it that Avenger 5 absolutely sucked?” Judy returned

“No… well yes, but that’s not the point”

“What is the point then?”

“I have been thinking about your stupid little ambition.” Nick said sarcastically. Judy lifted her fist to punch Nick ‘lightly’.

“It wasn’t stupid I was a kit” Judy retaliated as Nick expected

“So were ‘normal’ and we don’t have a job.”

“What have you been thinking Nick?”

“I’m getting there. It’s expected that we get a job”

“So?”

“Do you know where we are?” Nick asked

“Remember I don’t know the city well… so no”

“We are in Savannah central park. The biggest and most important park in all of Zootopia and maybe even the whole MAS… the very centre is the watering hole the place where predator and prey first made peace, this very park is the reason Zootopia is so diverse because of this ‘true peace’”

“Is this just a history lesson?” Judy responded just wanting Nick to get to the point already.

“Fluff I know you and you didn’t like history, much anyway… but no this is not a lesson about the history of this city. I'm adding effect… I like making things dramatic.”

“Can you get to the point, I’m not sure if it's working.”

“I can only learn.”

“Get to the point I know it's something about a job.”

“The building right over there,” Nick said pointing towards the building on the opposite side of the park “that Judy is the ZPD precinct one”

The building was hope to some, hell to others. When Judy was young and didn’t know she was gifted she dreamt of being an officer there and helping solve massive cases. But this beautiful dream was all shattered by one event. The young bunny that believed the slogan of “anyone can be anything” wrecked when she found out she was one of ‘them’ a gifted. Loss, fear, not knowing what she was and a sense of exile all made her lose that ambition; though see still dreamed about joining. 

“What?”

“I’m planning for us to get jobs there and become part of the ZPD”

“What?!”

“May take some time but keep calm”

When they were walking through the park Judy was a lot more bouncy with her movement, Nick could feel the happiness she held it was warm, sweet and sharp he wasn’t sure about how it could be sharp but he could only blame that see had wanted this since see was a kit. Nick just felt calm. If they did say no, not like they could. Judy’s dream would be shattered but you always have the ZIA and some other organisation that help the people 

“Hello, how may I help you today?” a chirpy voice arose from the cheetah in front of the odd pair of mammals, a red fox in a lime green Hawaiian shirt and khaki slacks and a rabbit wearing a dark red shirt paired with denim jeans

“Hello Clawhauser," Nick said moving his eyes to the cheetah's badge “we would like to apply for a job here.”

“Oh, Ok just need to print the applications.” The cheetah turned towards the printer after sending the request. “Here you go, just fill them out and you’ll get a response back in a week,” he said handing the pair applications

Judy spoke up softly “you forgot the pens”

“Oh sorry, I’m such a Dickens” Clawhauser said bring his paw up to his face in embarrassment. He turned and scrounged his desk for any spare pens. “ Here the both of you go.” Handing the pair pens. They both started filling out the forms Nick taking his time, Judy was quick to almost finish it until she reached the address

 _‘Nick what would the address be?’_ Judy could only expect that Nick was waiting for her to ask for the address.

 **‘Just a sec… 23 river-rose place’** he ‘said’, Judy listing and quickly filling it in

“Done,” she said still trying to hold back the excitement she was experiencing

“Thank you”

“Come on slick, you should be done,” Judy said hopping towards the door

“One second… and done. Here you go Clawhauser” Nick said politely handing the sheets to the open paws of the cheetah.

‘Judy cute name’ the cheetah thought while reading the forms and walking to the chief’s office.

* * *

“He seems like a nice character,” Judy said to Nick once they arrived at safe heaven and taking a seat at a makeshift counter

“He’s an absolute maniac about Gazelle, in a good way” he responded grabbing a seat next to Judy.

“So he likes her songs.”

“The word would be more adore, he has the same ideals as Gazelle.” Nick corrected 

“Ok, so gifted friendly”

“He’d still absolutely freak out if we told him," Nick said envisioning the cheetah faint at that idea

“Not like we will,” Judy commented

“Now we wait,” Nick said grabbing a drink from behind the counter.

"Nick... thank you" Judy being as heartfelt as she could be because she finally had her dream 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey what would you know i make them join the ZPD.  
> the plot thickens
> 
> next chapter is them going through the academy.
> 
>  
> 
> feel free to leave comments


End file.
